


The True Revelation

by FRAMADANI



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Darkness, Demons, Goddesses, Heaven, Hell, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FRAMADANI/pseuds/FRAMADANI
Summary: A smile spread across Dean’s face when he feels the presence of someone behind him. He’s been waiting for him from the moment they separated by death and now he is right behind him. His brother, Sam.“Hey, Sammy.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester





	1. THE ONE WHO HOLD A GRUDGE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crazy and extremely bored so I write this and also English is not my first language so pardon the mess

The woman with a stave on her hand standing in the darkness of the church. Her grip getting stronger when she looks at the big cross in front of her. The light only shines to the half of her face revealing her brown nearly black irises. The church is empty and no wind came through the windows. There is no sound to be heard and there is nothing but empty benches and her soft breathing. As she let go of her grip the stave float to the air and a glow emitted from the top of it.

“I waited so long for this and this time I’m not weak.” Her voice was deep with rage and hatred as she raises her hand and slams it back down. The spear followed her moved and the pointy end pierces through the floor.

The sound of lighting soon being heard, its light flashes through the window and revealing her face even more. The smile of content spread to her face and the glow became brighter until it illuminates every corner of the church before a shockwave blast the roof into pieces and a wave of white light shot through the hole and moving up into the sky. The lightning keeps striking and the wind spiraling around the light faster and faster but she didn’t move a muscle, her smile getting wider until her eyes slowly glow a white light like an old light bulb flickered before it’s on.


	2. THANKS TO THE ANGEL

Castiel steps the green grass underneath his shoes with Kelly Kline right beside him. He kept his hands hidden in his coat. Flowers are blooming everywhere he looks and smiles never leaves his face.

“You’re right Kelly.” His voice is deep and calm. “Jack, he became someone who you always believed he’s going to be, he made the world without pain or hunger or want. I saw him made the world with no fear and suffering and without hate. It’s beautiful.” He said to her.

Kelly smiles as she grabbed his hand tightly. “I know, he is going to be amazing. Thank you, Cass. All of this would never happen without you.” She recollecting her memory of the time Castiel made a deal with the empty.

Castiel smiles and before his word leaves his mouth the ground moves fast and hard underneath his feet. He grabbed Kelly’s arm tighter when she falls onto the ground. The sound of the angels ringing in his ears, their panic and confusion filled his head so fast it feels like someone trying to knock him out with a hammer. His chest suddenly became warmer and slowly it burns him through his vessel as the light pouring from him. He can hear Kelly’s voice calling him in between the voices of the angels but he’s too concentrate on the pain in his chest that spread to all of his body.

When the ground stops shaking Castiel could feel the pain turn into a strength that slowly sips into his body and his power radiates itself, pouring more light as he could feel his wings is intact and spread out with all of their glory. Kelly is mesmerized by it despite the event that’s impossible to be happening in heaven.

“Cass, what was that?” She asked as Castiel when his light is slowly fading.

“I don’t know.” He truthfully answered but there is one thing he surely knows. He has never been so powerful before and in some part, it scares him because he doesn't know what that means.


	3. A PLAN TO RUN

The woman,

She maintained her smile for a little while when slowly the light fades and her eyes still glowing. She took her stave and lifts it from the ground, leaves a deep burning hole surrounded by cracked tiles.

“What are you doing here?” A man with a police badge and leather jacket asked behind her back with a flashlight pointed at her.

She turned slowly with one hand raised and her eyes return to their brown color. The stave remains tight in her hand as the man slowly approaches her.

“What’s your name?” He asked again.

“Diana,”

“Okay, Diana. Why don’t you drop it and came with me to the station.” His feet step on the ruins as he became closer.

“Well, see. I kind of have somewhere to go and a plan to run. So, good night officer.” She said before she disappeared into thin air. The man watched in confusion and horror as he grabs his radio with a shaky hand. “I-I think there is a bomb went off.”


	4. FAMILY REUNION

Dean took the last piece of pizza in the box and Sam looks at his brother with a frown as he counts it want the seventh slices he took. John sighed watching his own son nearly finished the whole table by his own and Mary only touched his shoulder to smile at him. Knowing that there’s nothing they can do to stop Dean from eating.

“This is great,” Dean said with a mouth full of half-chewed pizza.

“Yeah,” Sam said even after hundreds of time watching his Dean’s appetite he still doesn’t get used to it. “Eh, mom. I want to talk to you about something.”

“What?” Mary caught Sam’s hesitation and she wondered what’s in her son’s mind.

“About Jack, he, I mean he doesn’t have a soul that time and I wonder if you,”

“Sam. I know what’s happened and it’s not his fault. It never was.” Mary cut him before he could finish. There’s a time where she had doubts about Jack but deep down she knows he’s a good kid.

Sam turned his head to look at Dean who falls into silence. He remembered that time where Dean got so angry he can’t even think straight. Part of him knew that he can’t really blame him for acting the way he was but it just sometimes he hopes that Dean wouldn’t be so angry and repressed.

Before he could say anything the table move itself and the ground beneath his feet is shaking. Things start falling and without thinking twice John told everyone to get out of the house. The quakes are getting stronger when they were outside the house of their childhood in Lawrence, Kansas. They were in the front yard as the roof starts falling and the walls crack. For a second when Sam looking at the sky hoping that everything going to be over and then the quakes stopped.

“What the hell?” Dean asked in irritation as he looked at his surroundings.

A truck stopped in front of their house and he can see Bobby driving it. He quickly got out and gave everyone a little hug before asking the same question.

“I was just a mile from here and then there’s this earthquake came, I mean we’re not exactly on earth and I don’t think things like this could’ve happened,” Bobby stated.

“Maybe it's Jack, he’s probably still in heaven.” Sam guessed. “I mean think about it. This is not an earthquake, the only one strong enough to pull this thing is him.”

“But why?” Dean deadpanned looking at Sam waiting for some answer.

“Dean enough. Okay, why don’t we get inside and think this through? You boys are closed with him so why don’t you ask him later.” John stated as he’s trying to keep everyone calms down.

But before they could move one step they heard the wind softly being slapped and Dean froze as Castiel suddenly standing right in front of them.


	5. THE WINCHESTER WILL FIGURE IT OUT

Castiel approach Naomi at her table after he left from Kelly’s heaven. He knew he never believed her completely but he also knows that Naomi is someone who will do anything for heaven and she knows a lot of things even to the strangest facts. Jack has left heaven after rebuilding it and he chooses to stay in heaven because this is his home, where he belongs. He could never be able to return to earth without being reminded of his mistakes but above all of it, he doesn’t want to be reminded of Dean Winchester. The man who has changed him and if he has to do it all over again he will do the exact same thing. There is nothing he wants to change and that’s the fact.

“Castiel,” Naomi said as she sits on her chair with few angels in front of her. “I see that you got your wings back.”

Castiel looks over his shoulder and when he sees the look on Naomi’s he knows she knows something. He frowned as he tilts his head. She probably also knows what’s happened earlier. Because he didn’t understand any of it since the moment Jack step his feet into heaven and fix the angel’s wings only his that can’t be fixed not only that he could feel his grace fading faster he almost falls into a human for the third time. The only thing he knows for sure is that the earthquake or the shockwave that hits heaven has something to do with his power returned.

“You know what’s happening?” He asked.

“I’m not quite sure yet. But I think something just pierced into our world and tear down our gate.” Naomi states after she told everyone on her desk to come to earth and retreat every soul that escape.

“I can help,” Castiel said when the angels disappear from the desk.

“No, the last time a power in this magnitude occurred is when Jack was born,” Naomi asked him to get closer to her desk.

“Okay, but it’s not him. His birth tear a rift between two worlds this thing strong enough to tear down the gate of heaven.” Castiel getting more worried because there has never been an alert or sign of a new Nephilim going to be born or another powerful entity resurfaced. He worries that whatever this is will strong enough to burn the world with a snap of a finger.

“Exactly, that’s why I assigned you for something else. The remaining angels will come to earth and collect the souls and you find the thing that responsible for this before it does any more damage.” Naomi scattered through all of her papers before looking back at him. “The source of the power is in a local church in Minnesota.”

“Do you have any idea about my wings?” Castiel asked.

“I’m sorry Castiel but I don’t have the answer,” Naomi replied truthfully, and even if he can’t tell the look on her eyes is good enough for him to know that there’s nothing worth lying to him for at this moment.

In a split of seconds he arrived at the church Naomi meant courtesy of his new wings he can travel everywhere again. Stepping to earth again is a different story for him. Everything just feels like yesterday for him, still fresh in his mind the first time Dean asked him to come around to town, posing as an FBI agent, and how everything seems so strange for him. Revisits those memories again make something in his heart fluttered with contentment.

The church filled with cops and local people trying to grab a picture of the ruins. He approached one of the officers and pulled out the fake badge he still kept in his pocket. He could feel a wave of power still emitting from the church as if angels have smite the place with all of heaven’s power but surprisingly no one feels the effect of it.

“I’m agent Swift. Have your people know what caused this attack?” Castiel asked as he flashes the badge to the officer. His mind suddenly remembers what Dean has to say after he asked him, why he has to lie. Of course, back then he thought Dean was serious but now he knew it was just his humor.

“No, but we guess it probably some kind of terrorist attack, they still running the test for signs of a bomb.” The officer answered with the same confusion as everyone else. Castiel says his thanks before walking into the church.

The benches scattered and broken everywhere except the center of the room as if it was where the center of the explosion. There is a giant hole on the roof, exposing the clear sky as he approaches the center. He saw a deep narrow hole in there, black as if they just burnt all night. The tiles are cracking like the form of lightning and he doesn’t know what kind of weapon can cause this.

“Again man, I know what I saw. There is a woman in here and then she is just disappeared.”

When Castiel heard it he turns around and saw another officer talking to another officer. He has a blanket over his shoulder and without second thought Castiel approached the man.

“Hi, I’m Agent Swift,” He said as he shows them his badge.

“Morning agent, I’m Officer O’Neil and this is Officer Clark.” The officer stands beside the other who sits on the floor with a blanket on his shoulder.

“Can you tell me what you saw?” Castiel asked as put away his badge.

“I was just having a patrol and then there is strange light coming from inside the church so I went inside but before I can do that the roof exploded and there is this light shot to the sky. I thought it was lightning but it’s not,” Clark explained with terror filled his eyes as if he can’t even believe what he saw. “When I get inside there this girl just standing in the middle with a weird glowing stick in her hand,”

“Do you remember what she looks like?” Castiel asked again when he recollecting every memory of him about a certain weapon with the ability to release such power that could tear the gate of heaven but he has nothing.

“I don’t know, it’s too dark to see, but she did say something before disappeared.” Castiel listened closely to the officer. “She said something about somewhere to go and a plan to run.”

His suspicion is proven right, there is a threat that’s probably could destroy not only the earth but heaven and hell alike. At that moment he knew that can’t do this alone. He has to tell Naomi and even if he doesn’t really like the idea and how it’s going to be unfair he needs Sam and Dean to help him. Because no matter what happened they are the ones who always found the way.


	6. THE WORDS THAT LONG OVERDUE

“Cass?” Sam is the first one who spoke as everyone looking at the angel with an acknowledgment that he probably has some answer.

“I need your help?” Castiel said doing as best as he could to avoid Dean’s glare. He could see anger radiated from him and he’s not ready for it.

“No, no. You don’t get to come here and ask for help after all this time being gone.” Dean blurted out with a wave of familiar anger.

“I said enough, Dean. Why don’t you tell us what’s going on right now.” John interrupted and somehow Castiel felt grateful. He knows why Dean angry, it’s been his defense mechanism for so long and the way he left things is probably what set him off. 

“I’m not sure yet but Naomi says there is a force that pierces into the fabric of the universe and unfortunately it tears down the gate of heaven, half of the souls in here fell into the earth and all angels are assigned to bring them back and I need your help to find whoever did this,” Castiel explained truthfully and he realized that it’s probably not enough. 

“Well ain’t that just a peach,” Bobby said sarcastically. 

“Is it possible that this is Jack’s doing?” Sam asked doubtfully since he knows that Jack doesn’t have any reason to do such a thing. 

“No, Sam. This isn’t him. I’m afraid whoever she is. She’s more powerful than we’ve ever faced before.” Castiel has explained as good as he can and he knows he can’t do this alone even with him in full capacity it wouldn’t be enough. 

“Why don’t we continue this inside? How’s that sound?” John calmly said as he grabs Mary and walks toward the house.

“I need a beer.” Bobby then followed.

“You go ahead, I have something to discuss with him,” Dean said when he holds Castiel’s shoulder and Sam nodded his head in understanding. Dean has told him exactly what happened back in the dungeon with Billie and then he sees how much change in Dean after, that moment he knows there is only a matter of time before Dean finds his happiness.

When Sam finally disappears into the house Dean grabs Castiel by his collar and throws one punch into his left cheek even though it doesn’t affect him as much but knowing Dean, there is no reason to fight back. Even in that moment when he knows he already said what he has to say part of him leaving will create a little scar in Dean seeing he always has someone to lose and when he thought Dean thrive through that pain turn out he could never get used to it. Castiel let Dean keep punching him until it was enough for him and then there are only soft sobs and that’s what caught his focus.

“Why you never said anything about the deal, Cass?” Dean's voice is deep and raw filled with anger, sadness, and disappointment.

“Because it’s not your burden, Dean. I made peace with my choice and I know, I know you will do everything you can to save me and even if I said no you will never stop, that’s why I never tell you.” Castiel's voice is composed and calm. “I can’t watch you go through that again. Not with everything you have to go through.” 

“Cass, I.” Dean stops at his word as the feeling in his chest is too hard to carry until he can’t breathe properly. “I specifically told you over and over not to do anything stupid. I can’t. I can’t do this without you, I won’t.”

“Yes, you can. I know you will.” Castiel took both of Dean’s hands and hold them tight. “You have Sam, you have Jack, and you have all of your friends. Do you remember when I said that you have changed me? You’ve changed me for the better because you are the most loving human being I’ve ever know and I love you for that.” He said the words achingly vulnerable and yet steady and strong as he let go of his hands and took a step back. Castiel is happy no matter where he was because knowing he could save Dean, the love of his very existence, and the only reason for his happiness.


	7. THE GARDEN THEY’VE FORGOTTEN

Diana dropped the tip of her stave into the green grass as soon as she stepped on it. The Garden of Eden is the place she misses the most and the only place she had left after everything being taken from her and she will guard it with all of her heart. She slowly approached the tree in front of her. Even after all this time, she doesn’t see any changes that matter in the garden. The grass, the flowers, and the trees are still as same as the last time she saw it, and somehow just seeing it brought peace to her heart. 

“Haniel, it’s been a long time.” She said as a snake slowly crawling down the tree to the branch.

“Mother.” The voice was deep and viscous as it echoes to the rest of the garden.

“Stop it.” She said as she snaps her finger and light emitted from the snake very fast. Figures of man standing tall appear slowly after the light disappears to create a small smile on her lips.

“How are you?” The snake turns into a man wearing a white suit covering his large and tall frame, his eyes are as green as the rest of the garden, and his brown hair moving as the wind hits it. He approached her and hugged her.

“Well, I’m back and in one piece.” She replied looking up to the man resisting to let go of the hug. “I have a plan for him and I will make sure he pays for everything he’s done.”

“You’ve changed so much, are you sure this is what you want?” Haniel asked sincerely when he looks at her eyes, there is not much more joy and love as she used to and it concerned him. 

“You changed into a snake.” Diana blurted out. “And. This - this is all I’ve ever wanted since the dawn of time. Look at us, do you really think you can forgive him?” She said took a step back and grabs her stave that has been standing by her side. 

“I guess I don’t know, I never know what you’ve been through. But for what it’s worth, you’re not alone.” Diana smiled at his saying.

“Thank you.”


	8. THE ANGEL THAT FELL FOR THE RIGHTEOUS MAN

A single tear falling from Dean’s cheek and even when there is no imminent threat around him he still can’t act out his feeling because he used to ignore it so much he can’t even realize what is he actually feels and now with Castiel right in front of him with a small smile that he never sees before everything around him becomes brighter. He knows this is what he wants but he doesn’t know where to begin, he wants to act out but parts of him scared that he will make a mistake. So here he is once again, just stood there, tears in his eyes, hearing the thing he never thought he would.

“Cass, I-”

“You don’t have to say anything, Dean.” Castiel holds Dean’s shoulder and holds it tight. “Just as I said, my happiness isn’t in the having, it’s just in being here, by your side, and it’s enough for me.”

“No, Cass. Don’t.” Dean said as he keeps staring at those eyes and hearing his every word feels like a dream, part of him is still angry that Castiel doesn’t go for him the moment he went to heaven but he never tried to find him before and he realized that. He realized that it’s probably his fault Castiel thinks he doesn’t have the same feeling but he was wrong. 

All of his life he thought he never could have anyone close because the risk of losing is far too great so he gave it up but with Castiel, whenever he’s gone all he could think of is the regrets. The regret of having to say what he doesn’t mean out of anger and the fact that even then Castiel is the one who always took the first step of saving him. He could never forget the angel who raised him from hell and lift him to his feet.

Dean took a step closer and slowly leaning toward Castiel who standstill in his place until their lips connected in a soft and tender kiss. “I love you too, Cass.” He cupped Castiel’s face in both of his hands and a smile carved on his face as the burden he has slowly lifted from his chest. 

“Dean,” Castiel was about to pull away feeling not ready for it all but Dean doesn’t allow him to step back.

“No, Cass. You listen to me now. I love you. I love you and I’m sorry that it takes me so long, I’m sorry for everything I said that hurt you, I’m sorry. ” Dean pulls Castiel to him and hugs him tight, holds him like he never did before and he sighed in contentment.


	9. THE INITIAL PLAN

“So I guess the question is, what could be more powerful than God?” Bobby asked as he took a sip of beer in his hand.

“Is that even possible?” John replied with another question as Mary brought more bottles of beer from the kitchen. “Maybe this is God's sister, the darkness?” Mary stated as she took a seat beside John.

“No, no. Jack said that he and Amara are one in harmony, if she’s somewhat separated from Jack the angels probably will know it.” Sam answer memorizing Jack’s last words before he finally disappeared. Dean suddenly opened the front door after Sam finished and Castiel followed right behind him.

“Okay, what’s the plan, Cass?” Dean said as soon as they entered the room and Sam could notice the changes in Dean’s face that made him feel equally happy. 

“I’ve checked on the source of the power and talk to some people and I believed that this girl is the one who responsible for the attack. She said that she has a plan and I’m afraid whatever it is,” Castiel watched as Dean approached the coffee table to grab a beer. “It’s bad.” Dean continued with discomfort as he can see how this usually goes.

“Are you sure this isn’t Jack or Amara?” Sam asked.

“No, Sam. This is something I’ve never seen before and something else happens.” Castiel feels the hesitation to continue but he knows he has to tell them everything. “After Jack pulled me out of the empty my grace is fading rapidly, when we got here he was trying to fix me but he can’t, I can feel myself rejecting him and I don’t why because every other angel can be fixed. I was in the process of being human when this shockwave happened and then I could feel my spark lit and burn through my vessel, the next thing I know I’m an angel again.” Castiel gets many different reactions but everything become doesn’t matter anymore when he saw a glimpse of regret in Dean’s eyes. 

“Okay, so let me get this straight. There is a girl who is apparently powerful enough to destroy the gate of heaven. She is plotting something to someone or probably to every living thing, you don’t have a clue of who she might be and there is no other trail of her anywhere?” John said recollecting everything he just heard and the possibility of the situation right now.

“Why don’t we start on asking Jack, I mean he clearly has more power than any of us, he probably did some digging himself?” Sam said looking at everyone.

“Sam is right,” Bobby replied.

“I think I know where to find him,” Castiel replied next.

Before Dean could speak suddenly a bright light shoot from the ground that everybody has to close their eyes and tried to block the rays while Castiel looking in confusion as he once again has no clue where is this light come from or who is behind all of this. When the light dimmed down Sam and Dean disappeared from the room and only left John, Mary, and Bobby. Everything in Castiel’s mind suddenly acknowledges that there will be something big and bad because whatever this is involved the brothers and he has to find them. Soon.


	10. THE LOST HUNTER

The vampire was thrown from outside into the barn and a man with a machete in his hand followed. The moonshine half of his face revealing the cold stare in his green eyes as he slowly steps into the light. When the vampire crawled to stand on his feet the man throws a knife to his knee and he quickly falls to the ground when he realized the knife was dipped in dead man’s blood, render him weak so suddenly. He laughs when the men kneel beside him with his machete pointed to his face. 

“Now I remember.” He said. “How’s your family? Still rotting six feet under?” The man uses the back of his machete to strike a blow on his face before pointing at it again.

“What, you don’t want to say anything? Like you’ll pay for what you did, burn in hell, bla, bla, bla.” He continued and without thinking twice he swings his machete across the vampire’s neck. Blood spills everywhere as his head roll on the ground with a shocked expression painted on his face.

“That’s for what you did Lisa and Ben you son of bitch.” The man said as he wipes his machete from the blood.


	11. THE LOST MEMORY

A WEEK LATER

“Sam.”

Sam averted his eyes from the road to the woman beside him and smile carved on his lips before returning his attention to the road. “You know you don’t have to come with me, Jess.”

“I know but I just want to see you working and maybe after this, we can have our honeymoon,” Jess replied with the same smile Sam gave her.

“I love you.” Sam took her hand and gives it a small kiss.

“I know.” Jess moved from her seat and places a kiss near his lips before turning up the radio and return to her seat. “So, who’s your client?” She asked.

“Oh, she wants a divorced from her husband and custody for their kid.” Sam answers.

“You think you can handle this?” Jess asked playfully and Sam frowned as his hand reach to her waist which is also her tickle spot and she instantly burst into a laugh. 

“Did you just underestimate me? You know that I know I can handle a simple case.” Sam said as he laughed watching Jess squirms trying to get rid of his hand. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Jess screams on the top of her lungs begging for him to stop.


	12. THE TRAPPED SOUL

“Sam!” Dean slapped across his face when shaking his shoulders didn’t work. “Come on, Sam. Snap out of it!”

Sam finally awake from his daydream and looking at his surroundings with confusion but not because he didn’t recognize the place but because he can’t be in this place. The closest thing he could call home during his life as a hunter. The bunker. He watched his brother in front of him giving a knowing look as he is the one who wakes him up from his daydream. 

“How? How did we get here?” Sam asked looking at the dark and empty place as if there is no one living in here after he’s gone. 

“I don’t know, the last thing I remember Cass said he knows where to find Jack,” Dean said. “And then the bright light.” Sam continued.

“And then we’re here.” Dean blurted out in frustration. 

“OK, I think we should figure this out.” Sam stood from his chair and walked upstairs to the front door with Dean followed behind him looking ready to explode. 

He opened the door and walked outside but as soon as he looked ahead he realized that he walked into the bunker, he froze as his heart pounding trying to understand the circumstances while Dean cursed behind him.

“Great, now we stuck here.”


	13. THE YELLOW EYED DEMON

The sun is setting as Sam drive to the motel where he’s staying after meeting his client in her house. As he predicted the case will be simple and he can finish within a week probably faster. He parked in the driveway when he saw across the motel there is a classic car that he recognized as Chevy Impala parked at the corner and for an unknown reason, he feels a pull in his chest as he keeps staring at the car but as soon as the feeling came he pushes it aside and went to the room where he and Jess are staying.

Since the weather in the beautiful town of Sioux Falls is nice and warm he was thinking about asking Jess to dinner. A friend of his says that the town has the most amazing gourmet restaurant in the entire state and he was curious. As he opened the door with a smile he saw Jess tied in a chair with her mouth covered and blood staining her nightgown, his smile fades and the blood drained from his face. When he was about to help her, a woman came for the dark corner of the room, her hair black hair brushed away from her face and her tight leather clothes stick to her like a second skin. She held a knife in her hand and a smile carved on her lips.

“Hi, Sammy.” She said.

“Please, whatever you want I will give it to you. Just let her go.” Sam said trying to walk slowly to Jess while being very cautious.

“You know I will let her go but I’ve been told not to. So, might as well find another one.” She said as she suddenly stood behind Jess and her eyes glowed bright yellow. Sam froze at his place and watch as she set Jess on fire with a single touch.

“No!” He screams trying to save her but the fire spread so fast and suddenly someone grabs his shoulder and yanks him out. He tried to fight the man who dragged him as he screams Jess’ name and watches as the woman just stands still behind her burning body with a smile that’s never gone from her lips.

“There is nothing you can do to save her!” The man yelled in front of his face and that’s when he sees his green eyes lit with a warning.

Sam stopped fighting the man’s grip as it weirdly feels very strong for a human as he watched the fire consumed his room and spreading. The sound of sirens starts to howling from afar and going louder and louder as the police and firefighters arrived. The men that help him out of the fire bring him to the driveway near the Impala and then it hits Sam.

_“Sam!”_

_“Come on, Sam. Snap out of it!”_

He blinked his eyes a few times as he trying to focus on the fire that still burns the motel. He watched the men in front of him offering a beer that he accepts without hesitation. Still fresh in his mind how the woman burns his wife with a single touch and how her eyes glowed, he knows that she is not a human and even with that fact doesn’t stop him to do everything he can to find her. His head spins and there is a small banging in the back of his head and he didn’t know if it because of the adrenalin or the dream that strikes him just now. He can’t even determine if it was a dream, a vision, or something else.

“You OK?” The man said to him as he drinks the beer too.

“No. Not really.” Sam said knowing that he could never forget what happened.

“I’m Dean.” He said.

“Sam.” He looks at Dean’s eyes and everything about him is very similar to what he just saw. He knows he never met the guy before but somehow he has a vision of him and not to mention the calm and ease he brought to him is made him questioned everything in his life. “That woman, she’s not a human.” He said.

“She’s not,” Dean answered as if he’s just talking about the weather.

“Then what is she?” Sam wants to yell in front of his face but somehow he knows how Dean will react if he did.

Dean looking at the man in front of him drained from happiness and he knew exactly how it feels. There is no turning back after what he’s been through or move on from it. When those vampires storm to his house and killed his wife, his, son, and nearly kill him he has nothing to think about but to find them and killed them one by one. It took him years to finally get to their leader but after he got his revenge there is only emptiness. It never brought back his family or eased his feeling. He knows that he should lie to Sam but to even think about it hurts him.

“She is a demon.” He said knowing it will set fire on Sam but he can’t take it back. “I’ve been tracking her for a weak and this is the closest I’ve ever get to her.”

“How did you find her?” Sam asked without ever trying to deny the fact, he just knew that Dean doesn’t lie to him.

“The fire.” Dean pointing at the motel that still burning sky high and every man trying to extinguish the fire. “I saw a pattern when she moves to town. I think she’s trying to cover herself but I still can’t figure out her motive.”

“So you know where she’ll be next?” Sam asked trying so hard to forget about what happened but the more he does it the more painful it got.

“Probably,” Dean answered with hesitation because somehow he can see how Sam will react.

“I’ll go with you,” Sam said and Dean immediately stopped him.

“You’re not going anywhere. This is my case you just find yourself a hospital and go back to wherever you come from.” He replied with a stern voice.

“In case you haven’t noticed, she killed my wife. So, it’s my case too.” Sam said before walked away and Dean couldn’t muster a word and froze in place as this is the first time anyone could render him mute.


	14. THE SISTERS WHO FORGOT

“OK, thanks, James.” Sam finished his phone call asking for help from his friend in the firm he’s working and take his case, with Jess died and his eagerness to find the demon that kills his wife, he didn’t want anything to stand in his way. “You know that even if you get your revenge it’s not going to bring her back,” Dean said as he took a seat beside him with a burger in his hand. After last night he and the other guest at the motel were moved to another motel in the same area.

All night long Sam can’t find himself to sleep so he just sat in front of his room and all he could think about is killing the demon but then what Dean said is true, even when the demon is dead Jess would never come back to life. However he will not back down, she knew him and it’s just something he can’t just forget. “She said something before she killed Jess.” Sam ignoring what Dean said. “Yeah, what’s that?” Dean said after taking a big bite. “She said ‘Hi, Sammy’.” Hearing Sam suddenly his brain works harder to learn more about the demon because so far he’s got nothing about her, not motive, not name, nada and this makes him think that probably Sam has something to do with all of her attacks. She seems to know him and he has to figure it out soon.

A sheriff’s car slowly stopped in the driveway held Dean’s to ask Sam about anything else. A woman stepped out of the car and approached them. She wears a brown leather jacket that covered her small frame and she gave them a small smile before finally says hi. “I’m sheriff Jody Mills, are you Sam Harrington? The one who rents room number 121?” The sheriff asked politely. “Yeah, that’s me,” Sam answered looking at the sheriff who once again spikes another familiarity in his chest, he feels like he knew the woman but he can’t figure out where.

“I’m sorry for your lost.” She said sincerely. “I just have a few questions for you, if you’re OK with it.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam gave a little smile as a sign that he doesn’t mind her asking question, the only thing he cared about right now is finding out Dean’s next move which he’s hesitant to share, he just suddenly knew it and it pisses him off.

“Some people said that your room is the source of the fire, do you know what causing it?” She asked and right then he just knew that he has to lie to the sheriff. “No, I was visiting my client that time and when I got back it’s already on fire.” Sam keeping his poker face as good as he can, even when the memory strikes again and the feeling of wanting to punch something is unbearable.

“I saw him yesterday arrived around seven,” Dean said trying to convince the sheriff more. “Okay, well. If you remember anything you can call me.” She said giving Sam her name card and left. “That was good,” Dean said after she left.

“Yeah, you can exactly tell the sheriff if a demon set my wife on fire.” Dean shrugs his shoulder knowing Sam is right and despite the weird déjà vu vibe he’s feeling around Sam he enjoyed his company.

“So what’s your plan?” Sam asked after Dean finished his burger. “I’m going to meet someone later.” It’s the only answer from Dean and anger rose in his chest.

“Is this person have a name or you just made it up and you can skip town without me,” Sam said with irritation. He doesn’t know where the thought came from but seeing the look on Dean’s face he knows he’s right. Dean rolled his eyes as apparently, his ability to lie is somehow failing him, he doesn’t have any clue how Sam can guess what he thought but for now, it doesn’t matter to him. He just needs some answer even if it’s only a small one. He’s been a hunter for years and could solve a demon problem within days but now it’s already more than a week and he’s got nothing.


	15. THE QUEEN OF HELL

Sam watched in confusion as Dean mixing a lot of things that part of it he doesn’t recognize but then what makes his skin crawl is the fact that Dean cut his own hand and pour his blood onto the lead bowl. After an hour of pushing Dean to tell him exactly what his plan is finally, he told him about going to hell and asked a queen of hell who apparently owes him a favor. He didn’t know how and he certainly didn't want to ask it either.

“You stay top side keep the spell alive until I got back, OK.” He said after wrapping his hand with a handkerchief and light a match He speaks in Latin by doing so. Sam was about to complain that he was supposed to go too but before he can do that Dean dropped the match into the bowl and then he’s gone. Sam sighed as he watched there is nobody in his room except him.

Dean arrived at the dark alley and after a minute of calming himself down, he grabbed a knife from inside of his jacket. He walked slowly down the hall until he arrives at the empty throne. It surprised him considering the first time he is in the room was full of demons when he strikes a deal with the queen of hell herself about retreating some loose demons and now when the room is empty it spikes his suspicion.

“Dean, I never thought I would see you sooner.” The voice from his back made him stand straighter and put him in high alert as he saw the woman with red hair and red dress walked past him to the throne in front of him. “What can I do for you?”

Dean hesitates to speak because the empty room doesn’t give him the ease to talk since there is probably tons of demon waiting in the dark to attack him for dragging them back to hell.

“Oh, Dean. You don’t have to be scared. I already take care of them properly. So just tell me what you want in return.” She said as she sits on the throne gracefully.

“Your demon, Rowena,” Dean said after took a few breaths to calm himself down. “I want her name and a spell to track her down.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I think you’re mistaken. All of my demons are in here and I keep them on a tight leash.” Rowena said with confidence.

“Well, apparently not tight enough so spit it out.” Dean is slowly losing his patience most of the time.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t like how you spoke to me.” Rowena stood from her throne. “We have a good thing going and I hate to ruin it and if tracking spell is what you want I can give it to you.”

“Funny, you said that like you can hurt me,” Dean remembers the first time they’ve ever spoken is when he exorcize a demon she just showed right in front of him and ask for a deal. When he refused she doesn’t hesitate to release a spell but it doesn’t work on him while his entire room is turned into dust, that’s when she realized something protecting Dean so she uses another way which is including the name and location of every demon on earth also a demon blade.

“Well you’re right about that but I can do this.” Rowena smiles as she understand what he meant but then she yelled a word _Abi_ and then he was thrown across the room and hit the wall in the motel room.

Sam jumped out of the place he stood while watching Dean fly and hit the wall while the bowl was flipped upside down and spilling all of its content inside. He quickly helps Dean to his feet with a bunch of unanswered questions in his head and the fact that his heart is nearly jumped out of his mouth 

“Bitch!” Dean cursed as he stood.

All of a sudden the floor in front of them was set on fire itself for a minute before it has completely gone and revealed writing on top of it. “What’s that?” Sam asked.

“The spell,” Dean answered.


	16. HUNTING THE DEMON

The next day after the sun goes down Dean finally has a hit of where the demon will be using Rowena’s spell. He drove few miles just outside the town with Sam sit beside him looking pale. It was started in the morning when Sam suddenly got hit by a serious headache that caused him to faint a few times. Dean was just about to ditch him but then he couldn’t find the courage to do it even when his mind to him so but inside he knows he has to look out after him.

Dean stops his car in front of a preserved woods sign. He looked at Sam who apparently still has a migraine but insisted to tag along. “You sure you’re OK?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam answered as he turned to look at Dean but then his vision is blurred then he could see a glimpse of pictures like it was played like an old videotape. He saw Dean was on the floor drowning in his own blood with life slowly fades out of his body, then he saw him again sitting on the ground with his face completely beat up and he can hear himself saying ‘It’s OK, Dean’. Sam trying to pull himself back but somehow it just makes it stronger as it changed to him pointing a knife his Dean’s throat, he encouraged him to kill as his eyes turn black and that’s what has finally snapped him out.

His breath was erratic and he could feel his heart pounding inside his ribs while his mind is trying to compose everything he just saw. It felt very real as if it actually happened, he could feel the sadness and the desperation eating him up.

“OK, you know what? You’re going to stay in the car.” Dean said seeing how unstable Sam is and even if he didn’t want to actually acknowledge it he will be more worried about Sam than what the demon could do to him. So, he jumped out of the car after pulling out a handcuff from his pocket and put it on Sam to the steering wheel.

“Dude, what the hell,” Sam said in irritation as he tries to pull the handcuff as if it’s going to snap open itself when Dean closed the door and walk to the woods by himself.

As Dean walked to the woods with a gun and flashlight in his hand while his demon knife was sitting in his pocket he caught a glimpse of someone running and without thinking twice he knew he has to follow it. The silhouette of the person is matched with what Sam described as the demon, lean and tall with jet black hair and she wears leather from top to bottom. But before he could start running another light flashes into his face and block his view and then when he can see again he saw the woman sheriff from yesterday holding a flashlight and what he thought is a silver blade.

“Sheriff Mills, I didn’t know your side job is hunting,” Dean said wanting to recollect every hunter he met but they never mention a sheriff before. He is surely surprised but then he doesn’t care too. “I’m Dean Hale.” He said giving out his hand as a good gesture.

“Oh, hi. You’re the one with Mr. Harrington yesterday, right?” She said taking his hand.

“Yeah, so I guess we’ve been hunting the same thing,” Dean said without staling anymore longer than he has to.

Before she could answer Sam suddenly walk toward them looking angry then he dropped the handcuff at Dean’s shoes. “You promised we’ll do it together.” He yelled at him.

“Well, I’m sorry but you’re not exactly in great shape so I do what I had to do.” Dean holds himself down to not yelled back but he knew he wants to.

Suddenly a fire was lit spontaneously and trapped them in a circle. Dean gave his knife to Sam out of reflex and they were standing back to back as the fire grow higher and burn the trees. A woman walked in from the fire with a smile carved in her lips, her hands holding two black Chinese ring daggers carved with unknown letters.

“That was cute guys, I got to hand it to you for strangers you still know how to take care of each other.” She said walked closer to them while playing with her knife. “Well, I guess it just a matter of time before you guys remember again.”

Sam frowned at her saying and then he got to thinking about his vision that could’ve been true. She has to know something and he desperately wants to know. “Remember what?” He said tried as hard as he could not attack her while all of his instinct told him so.

“Sam. We didn’t have the chance to know each other.” She stopped a few feet from them and smiled at Sam. “Hi, I’m Valery. It’s nice to see you still standing. I thought after I killed your imaginary wife you’ll be a pile of sadness, I guess it’s true what they said. Revenge is a strong motivator. Isn’t that what you feel about me right now?”

Jody took her first chance to attack Valery and held back what Sam going to say. Nevertheless, Jody was thrown at the tree and passed out instantly which leave Sam and Dean to take a shot at defeating her. Dean shoots his gun which is already carved with Devil’s trap but it only does a little slowing her down and not completely stopped her. Sam took the chance to attack her with the knife and Dean joined him until he got to punched her before throwing her to the fire.

“You’re strong Dean. Have you ever wondered who gave it to you?” She said coming back to her feet.

“I don’t care. As long as I can kick your ass, I’m good with it.” He answered before throwing another punch which she avoids gracefully and kicks Dean in the gut before throwing him to the ground.

Sam tried to attack her again but she quickly blast him near the fire and he hit his head to a rock which causes him to lose consciousness for a while as Valery walked to Dean and they had a fight. Sam trying hard to regain his consciousness back but it’s too late for him because through his blurry eyes he can see Valery stabbed Dean with her dagger and then she disappeared with the rest of the fire.

He tried to get back to his feet and slowly walked to Dean who is lying on the ground and blood sips from his shirt. Then he heard a whisper, it's filing his ears like an explosion before a picture of a letter or a sigil with a strange shape and curves appeared in sight.


	17. THE ANGEL WHO STILL REMEMBER

Castiel looking at John, Mary, and Bobby with confusion as he still trying to figure out what was happening. First, he was suddenly in full power as a massive shockwave occurred on earth that is apparently powerful enough to impact heaven. Then, suddenly Sam and Dean are disappeared from heaven in a blink of an eye and he has no clue of where they might be and if there is a chance the return to earth he can’t track them down either courtesy of the Enochian sigil he gave them during the time of apocalypse.

“Castiel, I don’t know you were visiting us?” Mary said out of nowhere.

“Mary? I was already here a few minutes ago with Sam and Dean.” He said with more questions surface and nothing he already knew could answer it.

“Sam and Dean?” Bobby asked in confusion. “They’re not dead yet you know, it been like what? Yesterday, since they beat God.” He continued and then suddenly Castiel have a feeling of where the brother might be and what is possibly going on. Without another word he left. 


	18. THE SEPERATED SOULS

“Dean.” Sam held Dean’s arm as he laying on the ground and blood keep sipping out. Between the panic of the sight of blood and worry, he could feel sadness is the one which dominates his feeling right now and the most bizarre thing is that this sadness is way worse than losing Jess in the fire. He easily forgets that he has blood on his head while Jody is slowly waking up and approached them.

“That bitch.” Dean said between his breaths.

“You’re gonna be OK. Just stay with me.” Sam said as he followed Jody’s instruction to put pressure on his wound.

Suddenly they feel the wind was blown right to their face and a man with a trench coat appeared in front of them. While sighed in relief as Sam feels like he knew the guy and actually having a good relationship with him.

“Dean,” He said before kneeling and putting his hand on the top of the wound and Sam didn’t try to stop him. “What happened?” He asked as his hand glows made Jody gasped while Dean looking at him and froze without a word.

“A demon stabbed him.” Sam is mesmerized by the fact that he feels very relieved for no reason when the man arrived. “What are you?” He asked as Jody called somebody named Donna.

The man doesn’t answer him and he simply closed his eyes trying to focus but Dean let out a painful groan which made the man stops. “I can’t heal his wound.” He said.

“Wait, no. Who, what are you?” Dean suddenly asked in between his growing ache.

“It’s me, Dean. Castiel.” He said with a real sorrow planted on his face as he stared at Dean’s pale face.

Then Sam hearing it again, the whisper, told him to do something, and even if he doesn’t know what it is or where it came from he choose to follow it. “I need a charcoal.” He said.

“A what?” The man who referred to himself as Castiel asked Sam. “A charcoal.”

“I know where we can get it,” Castiel answered before a bright light shot from the ground and wind blow very fast for a minute before they arrived at a floor of a large library with every wall covered in books, and there’s also a weapon. At the far end is a large telescope.

Dean once again groaned in agony which pulls everyone's attention. Castiel disappeared once again to retrieved charcoal for Sam, while him and Jody trying to put Dean on top of the table and rip his shirt to see the wound. Sam gasped at the veins surrounding the wound turns into a color of burning metal. Castiel returns fast with the charcoal that is kept in the jar and Sam quickly took the knife Dean gave him and cuts his hand with it. He then poured the charcoal into his cut mixing it with his blood. He asked Jody and Castiel to hold Dean down as if he knew it will be painful and it is.

As soon as Sam wrote the letter he saw earlier on top of his wound it sizzles like meat on a hot pan and Dean screamed as he kept continue to draw it and when it’s done his wound instantly closes and the veins return to their normal color. Sam sighed in relief as well as everyone in the room as the wound was completely gone and only left the letter Sam write like an old burning mark. Dean passed soon after the wound is gone and leaves everybody in relief.

“That was, wow,” Jody spoke after a long silence.

“Sam, what was that?” Castiel then asked Sam who took a seat in the nearest chair he could reach.

“I’m not sure.” He answered before staring at Castiel’s blue eyes after realized he never mentions his name to him. “What are you?” He asked.

“I’m an angel. Sam, you know me, we’ve known each other for 12 years.” Castiel answered with concerns.

“Nice to meet you again, Cass.” Jody then says giving Castiel a small smile.

“You know him?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, we only met once but you can trust him. He is good.” Jody answered leaving Sam more confused but when he wants to ask another question her phone rings. “Excuse me.” She said before leaving the library.

“Sam, what happened to you? What is the last thing you remember?” Castiel asked as the circumstances are beginning to tick his nerves.

“I just lost Jessica. My wife.” Sam staring at the books as the memory feels so vivid yet it doesn’t bring so much pain as earlier.

“Sam she’s been dead years ago, you were in heaven with your parents, Dean, and Bobby.” Castiel trying to make sense of him because whatever they’re up against seems to play around with the brothers and it something he can tolerate.

Sam sat in silence as he let Castiel’s words sink and yet it doesn’t spark anything in him but maybe he knew more than that. “I’ve been having a vision, of me and Dean after Jess died. It felt so vivid as if it actually happened. You think it’s real?”

“What if someone trying to make us something we’re not?” Sam doesn’t realize he just said his thought out loud but then Castiel agrees.

“Only one way to figure it out.” He said looking at Sam with furrowed brows. “If someone putting walls between you and your real memory maybe I can break it down.”

“OK, do it,” Sam said without hesitation. He wants to know the truth and he will do anything to get it.

Castiel then placed his hands on his head and he can feel every memory of Sam but he kept on searching until something is suddenly stops him like a car hitting a wall, he snaps and took a step back before looking at Sam with massive terror.

“What? What do you find?” He asked.

“Sam, your soul is not complete.” Castiel took a deep breath before took a sit in beside Sam. “I’ve heard of this before but I didn’t think it was possible.”

“What is?” Sam looking at how pale Castiel looks and it intrigued every nerve he has. He wants to know what happened to him that probably also happening to Dean who currently still asleep.

“Your soul, I mean soul in general doesn’t just give people feelings and emotions it also able to contain the memories out of it. I’ve heard Naomi talking about dissecting soul to separate it from certain memories but to do it took a lot of power.” Castiel explained as he remembers.

“OK, so what it takes to put it back together?” Sam trying not loses himself in his emotion and focus on finding a way to restore his memory because if he does that he will break. He wants to know what are Dean and Castiel for him. He can feel it in his gut how he care about them deeply and how he can trust Castiel so much.

“It’s not easy, if I don’t put it back the way they were your soul will be gone,” Castiel said in desperation.

“Do you have any other way?” Sam could feel something burning in his stomach that makes him can’t give up. He never felt this way before but somehow it just burns more spirit.

“People will have to remember you, Sam. People you were close with.”


	19. A PLAN

“This is insane. I’m out of here.” Dean said after hearing Sam explained to him about the possibility that their soul was incomplete and he has a way to restore it.

“Wait, Dean. If I can remember who I really am maybe we will have more chance to defeat Valery.” Sam holding Dean’s arm and stopped him from walking down the alley. “In case you haven’t noticed, she overpowered us all. We can’t defeat her, not like this.”

“And what if you do get to remember and we still gonna get our ass kick?” Dean asked rhetorically.

“We’re not,” Sam answered with full confidence although he doesn’t know for sure he just knew this is what he has to say to make Dean stay.

Dean watched Sam with his mind trying to consider what he should do, he can feel there is a war in his head just because of the unexpected answers from Sam but then suddenly it hits him, he could feel it in his gut that he can believe in Sam and the feeling is just growing to defeat the war in his head. “Fine.” He said at last.

Meanwhile, in the library, Castiel trying to explained to Jody and Donna who was just arrived the morning after Dean’s accident last night. With it, he was trying to guide them to remember about Sam and Dean. Still fresh in his mind how Dean told him about their run-in with Jody and then with Donna and what they’ve been going through for years.

“How is remembering will brought their soul back?” Donna asked in confusion.

“By remember your memories about Sam and Dean, you will summon their memories too, you are their family, you shared a bond with them, it’ll be powerful enough to summon their piece of soul and put it back without damage,” Castiel explained. “You, Claire, Alex, and Patience are their family.”

“Just please, remember.” He continues. “Remember who helped you with the monsters, who save you, who make you who you are right now.”

“Hi, how is it go?” Sam suddenly entered the library with Dean followed him behind looking for it to be over.

“Nothing.” Castiel staring at Sam with a defeated look.

“Wait, you can’t give up yet.” Sam somehow could see you everybody in the room is both confused and giving up.

“Sam, I don’t know about you but he is right. We can’t remember people we just met.” Jody said. “What if this is not about us who remember?” Donna continued.

“You know like he said if souls can hold memories maybe they just have to remember each other. I mean it’s not us who can’t remember ourselves.” She finished leaving Castiel more hopeless.

“I’m gonna check on the girls. Claire said she had a lead on the demon.” Jody stood up from the chair and left the library, and Donna followed her leaving Sam, Dean, and Castiel in silence trying to comprehend what Donna said.

“Is that possible?” Sam asked Castiel at last.

“Hey, not trying to be a team killer here but I’m great,” Dean said with a wide smile as if he was trying to convince everybody in the room he is actually good with who he is but Castiel knew better. He is not fine, he can see the pain and agony in his eyes and they were the exact same look when the first time he met the man yet he always thought that no matter how much pain and agony Dean held he always going to be the beautiful man he has ever known.

“Cass, is there a way that we can remember again?” Sam asked again and Castiel was stuck with another weak possibility.

“Sam, this isn’t just some amnesia, your memory was cut out to the root there is no going back from there, summoning soul is the only thing I know yet it was still a long shot.” Then something struck Castiel as he remembers he has his power as he used to. “But maybe I can guide them through their unconsciousness and remember.” He said, and without another word, he disappeared to thin air. 

*~*

“You sure this is going to work?” Donna asked she sat while staring at Castiel who have been trying to explain his plan while Sam and Dean sitting at another table watching them with different expressions.

“I hope so.” He answered.

Jody seeing the boys who sat across the table with an unknowing look and then she turns to look at Castiel and she puts trust in him, even when they only ever met once and then she asked herself a question when or how she heard or knew an angel named Castiel, all she knew is somebody told her about him but she can’t remember who is the person. It intriguing her curiosity and that makes her convinced Donna to followed Castiel’s plan. There is a piece of the puzzle that she could feel is missing.

“OK, what do we do?” She asked after taking a seat near Donna.

“I just want you to take a deep breath and calm, once you step into your unconsciousness I want you to find your own memory about Sam and Dean, you have to find it to remember them and summoned their remaining souls. All I can do is guiding you to the right place and the rest is, you have to do it on your own.” Castiel explained as he took a step closer to them and place his hands on the top of their head.

Jody and Donna could feel they slowly drift into sleep and entering a dark place. They can hear their own thought shouting and mingle together like a broken record. It’s overwhelming as they hold each other as if they could be drowned but then they could hear Castiel’s voice but he was nowhere to be found.

“I know you hear a lot of voices but I need you to focused and find the moment you two met with Sam and Dean. Go there and allow yourself to remember.” He said.

“I can’t Cass. It’s too many.” Donna said trying to block all of the voices.

“Find the one that you don’t recognize.” He replied and then the voices somehow died down and slower.

Jody was the first one to hear it.

_The FBI believes a dead man committing a murder?_

She never remembers saying it to anyone and then suddenly she felt a pull in her stomach and then she saw it, a boy she recognized as her son killed his husband and when he was about to attack her someone dragged her out of the house. He doesn’t remember who it was but his face was somehow familiar.

 _That’s not my son!_ She can hear herself scream at the man and he is trying to explain what happened to her. She saw him grabbing a gun and entered the house, the weight and horror she felt are so real as she heard a gunshot and then it hits her. She recognized the man. He’s Sam Winchester.

_10-4 on that one, agents._

_Do I have to use my mom’s voice?_

_I make a mean bowl of chowder if you ever need to talk._

_How you boys been?_

_Since the last time we saw you? I killed Hitler._

_If we can’t talk about it we shouldn’t be doing it, right?_

_But even there I feel like I should be teaching her about boyfriends and relationships, ya know. Stuff a mom would teach_

The moment she recognized the man more memories flashes to her eyes like broken videotapes and then she could feel a surge of energy blast trough her and a bright white light shot in front of her, blinding her eyes and then between her struggle to adapt to the light she saw two silhouettes of men she recognized.

“Sam! Dean!” She screamed as she tries to reach them.

Meanwhile, Donna was still overwhelmed and confused as to what kind of memory she has to find. She could hear a lot of emotion at once. Despair, scared, and joy. But then she could hear him, the man she misses the most. The one she still loved. There is a voice of a man she doesn’t recognize and suddenly she could saw it. Two men standing right on her sides but she only could saw their backs.

_You kill monsters. You’re a damn hero. But that’s not me. I’m sorry_

She remembers yelling at Doug to stop, begging him not to leave but she didn’t remember there is another person in the room and one of them told her to let him go.

_Donna, when you choose this life anyone who gets too close eventually they get hurt or worse. So, let him go._

She knew she could accept what she said but then it has some truth in it. She remembered Doug was turned into a vampire before somebody helped her turn him back to human but could remember who helped them and she surely doesn’t know anything about vampire cure.

The other man held her shoulder as the tall one leaves the room then she could feel her emotions pouring like a waterfall but his touch brings some peace in her. When she hoped that she could remember them because she realized how important they were to her. Then suddenly she remembers a name. Sam and Dean Winchester. She smiled at the thought and then flashed of short events filling her sight.

_This type of thing just doesn’t happen in Stillwater._

_Yeah, Doug is a dick you deserved better._

_What the cuss?! A vampire!_

_Your life is one big poopstorm, isn’t it?_

_Stuff you, Dean._

_Oh! You two are a sight for sore eyes!_

Donna smiled as the memories slowly return and filling some gaps. She had a doubt in Jody when they talk about it, she barely knew the boys and then Castiel begged her and Jody to try and remember. She was scared because she was in the dark, have no idea what is going to happen once she does it but now she feels no regret at all. She feels relieved. Then a bright light shot right in front of their eyes and blinded her view. A magical thing happened as she saw two silhouettes of men walking toward her and away from the light. “Sam! Dean!” She screamed as she tries to reach them.


	20. A PIECE OF SOUL

“This is pointless, Sam,” Dean said as he sat on the map table with a beer in his hand. He was in his six bottles since he first figures out that they were stuck in the bunker like a mouse in a maze. Wherever they go to try and get out they will be back to the balcony. “We’re stuck, no way out, the books are useless cause they don’t have any writings on it, and we’ve tried every spells you know and nothing can zap us out of here. At least the beer is real.” He said to Sam who is sitting in the library flipping page of every book with nothing written on it but he still hoping there will be something appeared.

“I just, I mean this is very strange you know,” Sam said walking out of the library. “If we were still in heaven wouldn’t find us eventually, I’m not sure we’re in hell either. This place is similar but awfully strange you know.”

“Yeah, I figure.” Dean snorted. “The second we thought we’re in peace something just dragged us back in the game. This is just awesome.”

Sam sighed at what his brother said, it was the truth and he is tired. Tired of being a part of a game or planned and getting caught up in between. But he knew he can’t stop just because he’s tired and did Dean, they just simply can’t because the world might just depend on them to save when no one will. It was just a feeling he can’t ever ignore.

“How is Cass?” He said took a seat across from Dean who had his legs on the table. “He looks good right?” He asked again with a small smile as he watches Dean moved uncomfortably in his chair.

“If you say so,” Dean replied without looking at his eyes.

“He probably has a good reason you know, not telling us about the deal with the empty.” Sam saw a glimpse of anger in his brother’s eyes when he said it but it doesn’t shrink his intention to talk about it. Dean told him by that time on the bridge, what really happened to Castiel and Sam saw how heartbroken he was at that time and then he said it.

“He loved me, Sam.” He said with pure agony. “He loved me and I just watched him die, again.” The moment he revealed it Sam knew Dean blamed himself. He always does no matter how many people told him that it’s not his. Then the words came out. “I didn’t even have the time to say it back. I never want to say it out loud but I do, Sam. For so long.”

“It’s not your fault, Dean,” Sam told him what he said back then and he will say it again. “He chooses to summon the empty and saved you because he thought it was the right thing to do. It what he always does remember?”

“I know.” Is the only thing Dean has to say and again Sam doesn’t blame him. He knew the feeling of can’t save someone you loved. He has it so many times especially to Jessica and it will forever scar him.

Suddenly a white bright light shot from the library, their eyes squinted to block most of the light but then they saw figures of woman they know and love together with a scream that yelled their names. All of a sudden they ran toward the light as if they knew it’ll get them out of that place, they ran without a second thought and they keep running.


	21. MEMORY FOUND

Jody and Donna are awake from their dreams like they were just about to be drowned. Castiel holds their shoulders to prevent them from falling to the ground, he watched his surrounding,s and that suddenly Dean and Sam are once again disappeared. He watched in confusion as Jody and Donna are calming down.

“How is it?” He asked Jody.

“I remember.” She whispered. “Sam and Dean they were right there, they should be here.” She said watching the chair where Sam and Dean were supposed to sit was empty.

“Where are they?” Donna asked in between her breath.

“Are you sure they’re back?” Castiel asked again but before Jody could answer her phone rings with a new text message.

“It’s Claire, she is at the front with the girls.” She said and without other words, they moved to the stairs and went out of the bunker to meet Claire and the rest of the girls.

“I know where the demon will be,” Claire said the moment they were outside the bunker with Alex, Kaia, and Patience. “But a strange thing happened to me, I was driving here and then I got a painful headache but then suddenly I saw or I think I saw Sam and Dean in front of me. What is happening?”

“It appears that all of you just forget about them before Jody and Donna got their memories back,” Castiel explained as he looks at the rest of the girls.

“Where is it, Claire?” Jody asked.

“Canton, Ohio.”

“OK, Claire and I will go The other will stay here in case Sam and Dean are back, OK?” Jody said pointing at the bunker’s front door.

“I’ll help,” Castiel said with a lot of questions in his head but he held it back since the time is apparently very critical. He wants to find Sam and Dean but right now helping Jody seems to be the right thing to do.

“OK, then. Let’s go.” Jody said and only by the look on her eyes Castiel knew what he has to do next so he touched her and Claire’s forehead.


	22. RETURN TO HIS EMBRACE

Sam and Dean woke up in an empty barn with a recollection of everything they just went through. Sam immediately recognized the barn as the place where he watched his brother die and as soon as he wrapped his mind around it he sighed watching Dean is sitting right beside him, a little dizzy like he was, but alive. The barn holds his worst nightmare and he never wants it happened again.

“Dude, I’m married,” Dean said watching his finger and recollection the memories he has before. Sam frowned but didn’t say anything as he helps himself to get back to his feet. He knew exactly what happened and he didn’t want to talk about it yet. “And you’re not a hunter.” Dean continued as he threw away the ring before Sam finally helped him to his feet.

“Shit, I need a drink.” He said as he watched at the nails that killed him in the first place. “So, are we on earth or we still stuck?”

“Only one way to find out,” Sam said walking to the door but then a surge of energy blast through the door and threw them across the room.

Through the wind and the dust, Sam could see a woman walking in with daggers on her hands and with his new fake memories, he recognized her as the demon that killed Jess the same way Azazel killed her years ago and he can’t forgive that, relieving the same nightmare twice is painful for him and seeing this demon toying with it draw his last straw.

“Who are you what do you want?” He asked as he helps Dean again to stand up.

“Well, I’ve been looking for you and your brothers but you know what they say, demons are not welcome in heaven so I have to improvise.” She grinned while playing with her knives.

“Yeah, good for you. Now, what do you want?” Dean said after recovering from the blast and he is mad.

“Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be fun to fight the messenger of God’s destruction but it gets boring you know. Especially those brats, they made me nauseous sometimes.” She stopped right in front of them and watched them with amusement. “So, who’s going to punch me first?”

“No, we’re not going to fight you. So, you can brag and kick our ass but you’ll never get what you want.” Dean is mad especially with the thought of someone trying to trap them in a maze again for the sake of entertainment.

“Fine, then I’ll go first.” She said before keeping her knives on her sides and threw punches in both of their faces.

She keeps punching and kicking leaving bruises and a broken nose but they won’t fight back until she grabs Sam by his neck and whispers to his ears. “How is it feel like Sam? I mean you can’t save Jess one time can be tolerated but you can’t save her the second time. Ugh, I don’t know about you but I think you don’t really love her. Don’t get me started with Eileen, that isn’t loved, you just pretend that you do. You’re just a pile of regret and nothing more.”

Sam could feel his blood is boiling inside and he knew he shouldn’t fight back but he can’t hold it. So, he hit her nose and kicked her in the stomach. She laughed and then pulled out her knives. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Knowing his brother is losing the fight Dean has no other option than to help him out so he walked toward them and grabs her shoulders to get rid of her from Sam who just put to the ground with her feet on his neck and throws her away enough from Sam but instead her body was flying to the wall creating a big hole before falling to the ground.

Dean looks confused as he staring at his hands. “Awesome.” A grin crept to his face before he helped Sam.

“What was that?” Sam asked as he looks at his brother like he just saw a ghost.

“I don’t know.” That is the only answer he got before Valery walked back in.

“So, you've improved.” She said playing with her knives. “This thing is getting better and better.”

She attacked again but this time Sam and Dean are fighting back. Dean was able to punch her a few times and Sam was able to distract her enough and opened a window for Dean to strike again and again but even with the new strength Dean has they still got more punches and broken ribs. Until finally her knives cut their skin and pain instantly jolted from it making both of them took a step back holding their wound.

Valery was walking to Dean with her knife was ready to cut his throat but then suddenly his hand moved to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth and create a letter that came to his mind out of nowhere, he drew it without a second thought or thinking and then light instantly shot from his hand as if it was a reflex he aims it to Valery and the demon was burned before disappeared into thin air as the light slowly goes out.

“What the hell.” Dean cursed under his breath watching Sam who are both in shock and terrified at his own hand where the letter still there.

Before Sam was able to say anything the pain from the cut became more painful and it burns through their skin. Sam could see their veins were slowly turned to a color of burned metal and he knew how to cure it but he can’t find charcoal to do it. Dean pulls his shoulder and walked him to the door but the pain is getting unbearable where Dean trying his best to hold it together, he was familiar with the pain but watching his brother having it too made it two times worst.

They both collapse to the ground as soon as they got out of the barn. Dean could feel the venom or whatever is in the blade spreading and skin around the cut is blistered and turns black. He was trying to be strong for Sam who was lying on the ground and then he remembers how Sam cured him the first time. He just has to find charcoal.

“Hey!” He screamed at the sight of a girl walking toward them and then he saw Sam’s face getting paler. “Help.” He said before dropped to the ground but still holding Sam.

“Just hold tight.” She said pressing her hand to both of their wound and it feels like someone just put a fire in their wound.

Sam and Dean are screaming at the feel of it but then the pain slowly reduced until it was gone. They looked at the girl mesmerized at what she had done and yet it also spikes the curiosity when she lifts her hand from their arm leaving an old burned scar in the shape of a letter like what Sam did to Dean earlier.

They slowly stood up and Sam couldn’t hold himself to ask but before it happens a familiar sound of wind being slapped attracted their attention.

Castiel, Jody, and Claire appeared in front of them. Jody instantly threw herself to the brothers and hugs them very tight. They hugged her back with a big smile. When Jody is pulled back she is looking at the boys with understanding by the busted lips, bloody nose, and forehead. “You guys take on the demon by yourself?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Sam answered as Dean walked to Castiel and Claire who standstill on the ground beside each other. “Hi, Miley.” He said with a grin ignoring the pain from his lips.

“Nice seeing you again, Hasselhoff.” She said hugged Dean for a brief moment reminiscing the first time they saw each other after a long time.

“Nice seeing you too, Cass.” He said after Claire walked toward Sam and hugging him too.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied with a small smile carved on his lips he touched his forehead, and in a split second all of Dean’s scar vanished including the burned scar Sam and the mysterious girl gave.

Without a word Dean pulled Castiel to his arms and held him tight as the familiar feeling flooding through his chest. He felt it every time Castiel is near only happiness and contentment.


	23. THE GIRL WITH AN ANGEL ON HER SHOULDER

Still in front of the barn with Sam and Dean are both fixed from their wounds Jody couldn’t stop looking at Dean standing and alive in front of her.

“Dean, I thought you were dead. Sam called me three days ago saying you were killed. Are you, OK?” She said touching the side of his face as everyone standing in a circle.

“Well, I’m not dead anymore.” Dean gave her a convincing smile before looking at his right hand holding Castiel’s hand tightly. “I’m good.”

He turned his head over to the girl who just saved his life standing a little far from them. “I not for that girl showed up I’ll be dead again.” He said pointing at her.

“You know her?” Jody asked looking at the girl who probably was in her early twenty wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans staring at the empty road.

“No,” Dean answered.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Castiel offered and Dean nodded in agreement.

He slowly approached the girl and the other looking at him with the same curiosity. Castiel doesn’t get anything from the girl, nothing angelic or demonic, he doesn’t sense any power radiating from her too but he doubted that she was a human.

“Thank you for saving them.” He said getting her full attention. Her brown almost black eyes were glistening with joy and calm that somehow he could felt it piercing through his vessel giving him the same feeling. He feels like he could trust her without any doubts but he just wants to make sure that she is not the enemy. He went through so much now to let any strangers walked in is a sign of disaster like a silent day before the storm occurred.

“I just get rid of the small cut you do the rest right?” She answered sincerely.

“You know what am I?” Castiel frowned at how she took his action very calmly.

“Well, you’re not the first angel I’ve met.” She answered and it spikes a little suspicion on him knowing that she knows about angels.

“What’s your name?” Sam suddenly asked as he walks closer to her.

“I’m Diana.” She answered with a smile.

“Hi. I’m,”

“I know who you are.” Diana cuts off Sam and makes everyone frowned. “Sam, Castiel, Dean, Jody, and Claire.” She pointing at each person that makes everyone looking in suspicious as they never met the girl before.

“And how would you know that?” Sam asked carefully.

“Your mind spoke to me.” She answered and with everyone looked doubtful Castiel could sense that she was telling truth but again he knew too much now to just counting on it right now.

“You can read my mind too?” Castiel asked and she nodded cheerfully.

“Yeah, mostly Dean but also the leviathans. Ugh, they’re nasty.” She said it out loud that makes both Castiel and Dean blushed.

“OK, mind reader you can stop now.” Dean rubbing his face as if it will get rid of the red tint on his face. “Is that how you find us?” He asked.

“Oh no, I’m trying to stay away from my angel, and then I heard you begging for help.” She answered him like she was just talking about ditching house because of her parents suck.

“Your angel?” Sam asked reluctantly.

“Uh-huh. Haniel.” She nodded.

Before anyone could ask again a voice calling Diana making everyone turned their back to see a tall man with a white button-up shirt, black pants, and messy brown hair suddenly appeared holding a silver stave with a pointy end. “I told you I don’t want to hold this. I’m not your bitch boy.” He said walking to Diana furiously. “And don’t leave me like that.”

“You didn’t give me a choice, I need you to be calm for five seconds so I could think but you can’t give me that so I’m sorry I have to go.” Diana took it from his hand while rolling her eyes.

“Who are you?” Dean is the first one who interrupting their spat.

“This is Haniel.” She said with a forced smile.


	24. WHAT ABOUT HER

Donna threw herself at Dean at the sight of the man and tears were glistening in the corner of her eyes. “You’re here.” She whispered.

“Hi, Donna,” Dean said giving her a tight hug and a wide smile knowing that maybe she already heard about his death.

“Sam.” She opened her arms once she saw Sam was right behind him and giving him a tight hug too.

“Donna about what happened,” Sam said thick with regret but Donna stopped him before he could finish. She knows what he was referring to what happened in Hastings with the vanishing hunters and it’ll never be Sam’s fault.

“It’s not your fault, Sam.” Donna took a step back. “We’re here now it’s all that matters, right?”

Sam smiled at what her saying and after giving more hugs to everyone and passing stories of what they’ve been through for an hour they turn in for the rest of the night and discuss what to with the demon and their newfound powers which both Sam and Dean agreed to tell it once they all have a rest. When everyone got to their room only Castiel, Sam, and Dean remain in the library with half bottle of whiskey on the table.

“Are we going to start talking about it or I should wait until you tell me?” Castiel said referring to Sam’s ability just before their soul was recovered. He has never seen that kind of magic before and seeing how big the energy that emitted from it made him worried that one day Sam will flip or worse. He felt it the first time he was trying to cure Dean and the in Canton where he can’t find them because of the Enochian sigil he planted on their ribs and the fact that they didn’t bring phones. He, Jody, and Claire went to a club where the demon appeared a few times but she wasn’t in there he was confused until a surge of power blast from a barn he instantly knew they were there. He knew humans couldn’t feel it but he felt it like an echo in his ears.

“I’m not sure, Cass.” Sam is the first one who speaks. “I just suddenly knew what to do and I know it’ll work.”

“How about you, Dean?” He asked the man as he is the one who still silent.

“Well if you mean that I can shot a freaking sun out of my hand and burn a demon, no. I don’t.” Dean said pour another whiskey into his glass and lean back to his chair watching Castiel sitting across him. “I just, I just very strong sometimes and that’s it.” He said it without hesitation because knew well what happened to him and for a brief moment he is scared. He still is.

“How strong?” Castiel still doesn’t please with his answer and with everything that’s going on Dean’s calm is the last thing he would’ve expected. 

“I can throw that bitch very far for a starter,” Dean said taking another sip from his glass before he let out a little laugh. “That bitch is playing us. She dragged us out of heaven, trapped us in a weird place, and toying with our memories just for the sake of fun. And I thought we’ve done.” He said sarcastically.

“Dean, I don’t think this is just her,” Sam said after thinking about what she said. “She can’t be alone, I think what she said is just to distract us from finding who is behind all of this.”

“What is she saying?” Castiel asked after following their conversation.

“She said she wants to fight with us but I don’t think that’s the case,” Sam said thinking about the time in heaven. “Demon can’t bring back a soul from heaven to life, right?” Sam looks unsure while watching Castiel frowned.

“No, they can’t. Demons are the most unwelcomed in there but maybe she found a spell to do it but it still doesn’t make any sense.” Castiel connected the time of their disappearance with the time where the gate of heaven is broken, it can’t be a coincidence.

“Unless that she’s not actually a demon,” Dean said his thought out loud and everyone looks at him with an agreement.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded and smiles a little. “Maybe we can use some help too.” He proposed remembering Diana who helped him back in the barn before left with Haniel.

“Who?” Dean asked.

“Diana.” Sam immediately explained seeing the look on his brother. “Hear me out, she has my ability too, hell I think he does it better than me. She can help me understand what this is and maybe I have it so I can do something good from it.”

“OK, I know you’re confused but we know nothing about her or that angel she brought with her, I’m not trying to be bad to someone who just helped us but I’m being rational in here, OK. I’m sorry until we know more about them you stay away from them.” Dean said it in a heartbeat. He knew damn well about how risky it is to take some strangers in and he certainly doesn’t know if he can trust them too.

“Dean is right, Sam.” Dean sighed at Castiel's words. “This angel. I never knew there is an angel named Haniel and I think he’s not just an angel. I think he is an archangel.”

“See?” Dean stretched his arms to Sam who still doesn’t agree with them because deep down he knew that Diana is a good person and she could help him understand everything that’s happened.


	25. THE BEST THING HE COULD’VE WISHED FOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit of a hopeless romantic so I hope you can forgive the sappiness

The next day was sunny and bright, and Dean just got out of his room with his robe and still half asleep walking to the kitchen looking for coffee. He saw Sam and the girls are already in the kitchen with cups of coffee in their hands but he didn’t see Jody, Donna, or Castiel. He watched them briefly before walking to the coffee machine and made himself a cup of coffee.

“Jody went to grab something for breakfast and Donna got called earlier this morning but she said she’ll be back as soon as possible,” Alex said from her place helping Patience cleaning the fridge out of the stale food as if she knew Dean was going to ask where the rest of them are. He nodded and took a seat near Sam.

“You’re good, Dean?” Patience asked while Kaia was ransacking the drawer and able to find a decent box of cereal and a bottle of milk.

“Yeah, peachy.” He answered before took a sip of his coffee and let out a relieved sigh.

“Hey, I don’t mean to be a bearer of bad news but I dream walk last night,” Kaia said eating her cereal with Claire right beside her pouring the same cereal. “And I don’t know if this is important but I just dreamt in a world, our world I think, it’s nice at first everyone seems to be happy but then suddenly everything burned.” She said taking a deep breath and watched as Sam and Dean looking at each other as if they were trading thoughts without a word.

“Well, uh, Chuck is destroying other worlds before he come for us maybe you what you saw is just a brief moment before it happened,” Sam said after a few minutes of silence. “Or it’s probably nothing.” Dean blurted out.

“I haven’t dreamed anything after he makes us all disappeared OK, and this is the first time I have it again,” Kaia said looking ready to burst into anger hearing how careless Dean sounds. “And I certainly don’t dream walk to the past.” Claire held her shoulders quickly to calm her down and staring at Dean as she trying to figure out what happened to him. But before she could say anything they all hear Patience gasped and nearly fall to the ground if Alex hasn’t prevented her from it. 

“What do you see?” Alex and Claire asked together as they were already familiar with her ability.

“The demon,” She said making everyone paying attention to them.

“What happens?” Dean asked immediately.

“She, she got here and kill us all.” She watched as everyone's expression changed.

“So she’s not dead yet,” Sam answered his own question after he burned the demon in the barn last night.

“What do you mean?” Claire asked.

“I thought I actually killed her last night.” Sam is unbelievably disappointed in himself.

“What?” Claire asked as Alex took Patience to sit across Sam and Dean.

Sam hesitates to tell the girls but then he looked at Dean knowing that he’s going to tell them everything. He began to see the change in him where he doesn’t care about anything anymore and he knows why. His brother is angry and tired, he saw it may time and he does too but it didn’t stop him from getting to the bottom of this. At some point, he was scared of what comes next but he has to be brave for himself, his brother, and everyone he loves.

“Sam has a new superpower.” Dean forced a smile as he said it and then leaves without another word.

“I’ll explain later,” Sam said to the girls before following Dean walking out of the kitchen to return to his room. Sam was able to stop him midway.

“Dean, I know it doesn’t look fair but hold it together OK? We will figure it out.” Sam held his shoulder as if trying to give him power through it. “We always have.”

“See, that’s the problem. Why it has to be _us_ all the time?” Dean shrugged his hand and his anger was painted in his eyes as he looked at Sam. “Why can’t we get peace like everyone else? Why it’s us who stuck in some cosmic crap?”

Sam couldn’t say anything to answer because what Dean said is right, he is tired of too and he want it to stop. Nothing could ever be easy for them since they were kids and Dean has the right to be angry about all of it, like he just said all he wants is some peace but when they start to feel it something just always dragged them down and what remains is just each other.

Suddenly a loud thud echoed through the alley and took everyone’s attention. Sam and Dean both look at each other before Sam reaches his gun behind his back and walks first. Dean signing Claire who runs from the kitchen to go back and protect the other before finally followed Sam behind to the library where the source of the sound is. They slowly walked in with Sam pointing his gun and Dean watched his surrounding until his eyes catch the sight of Castiel lay down on the broken table and blood gushing out of his mouth. Dean ran as fast as he could and grab him, his eyes scanning the rest of his body to check for another fatal injury but he didn't see anything else so with Sam’s help he moved Castiel to the one of the bedroom nearby.

“I’ll be fine,” Castiel said. His voice is hoarse and weak as they finally lay him down in bed.

“Cass, you have to rest.” Sam held Castiel to stay in bed while Dean just watching him with worries.

“I’ve got something.” He said resisting to rest.

“You can tell us later OK. Just get some rest.” Dean held his hand, something he has never done before, and hold it tight. His eyes are laced with worries but knowing Castiel wouldn’t die and leave him again is enough for him. He almost losing it again in front of Sam, his unbearable anger that lumps in his gut, Castiel is the only anchor he has, the only reason he held back and stand up straight.

As soon as Castiel closed his eyes he let out a relieved sigh while still holding his hand. Sam’s eyes grow soft at the sight of it and he can’t denied that seeing his brother found his love in this messed-up situation is the best thing he could’ve wished for. 


	26. WE GOT WORK TO DO

After breakfast, they have a long discussion about the demon Valery about what kind of demon she is, and Sam revealed that she had yellow eyes, which spark another question since they thought Asmodeus is the last one of a kind and he was killed by Gabriel. Claire has search through the lore and she didn’t find anything about her or why she surfaced just now. Sam trying to convince Jody and Claire to sit this one out but they were insisted to help until Dean spoke. “This demon wants us, she doesn’t come after you or the girls. So, let’s keep it that way.”

“You sure you wanna do this alone?” Jody asked looking at Dean as they were all in front of the stairs.

“Yeah, you just keep the girl save and cook us some chicken when we're done,” Dean answered hugging Jody. She laughed at his saying and patted his shoulder. “Done.” She replied.

Sam walked forward when she stretched her arms in his direction and he hugged her tightly. “Thank you, for everything.” He said after it.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad seeing you boys again.” Jody lifted her bag and put it on her shoulder. “Just take care, OK?”

Sam and Dean are both nodded before taking her upstairs and out of the bunker where the rest of the girls were already in their car. They both said goodbye once again before taking off.

“Dean, I know that it’s hard OK,” Sam said as their cars were further away. “I feel like I’m in a loop of cosmic joke, it gets harder every time and when I think I’m out, I’m back again. It’s like an endless loop and I understand if you’re angry, hell, _I’m_ angry, but I’m also scared that if we gave up the people we cared about might get hurt or worse and I can’t let that happen. I won’t. So, I will keep on fighting and fighting and I don’t care if it’ll break me but at least the people we know will be saved. I found my peace in there and you should too.” He said as they walked back to the bunker.

Dean looked over his shoulder where Sam is walking behind him and thinking about what he said. He knows there is a truth in there and even if he wanted to deny it so bad he knew Sam was true. He can’t sacrifice the people he cares about and loves just so he can be at peace. It’s not right.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said before opening the bunker’s door then walked in. He took a deep breath, he is not ready he never was but this is their life. Sam gave him a small smile as he grabs the door handle and slammed it back shut. “We got work to do.”


	27. THE KNOCK ON THE DOOR

At night Castiel finally awakens and found Dean just sitting right beside him with a few books on his side while Sam doing his own research on his new ability. When he sat back on the bed, it caught Dean’s attention and he immediately went closer and held Castiel’s shoulder as if he still needed support.

“You’re OK?” His voice was full of concerns as he asked.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel replied giving him a reassuring look. “But there’s something you and Sam need to know.”

“OK,” Dean said doubtfully as he followed Castiel move from the bed and stood up. He knows he should be worried but he can’t stop himself.

They walked to the library where Sam was sitting with his laptop opened and together with books and files from The Man of Letters spread across the table. When he saw Castiel and Dean walked in he left his work and focus solely on what Castiel has to say because he came up empty on everything.

“You’re good, Cass?” Sam asked as he took a seat across him and Dean next to him.

“Yeah, I will be,” Castiel answered sincerely looking over the space between the tables right where he landed. “I went to heaven and asked Naomi about Haniel, she only knew a little but I guess it’s good to at least know something. She said he is the angel who guards the tree of life in the garden but that’s not it. He is also the incarnation of life.”

“He was there when God light the universe and was told to guard the Garden ever since, the tree of life specifically, and he never left even after God cast out Adam and Eve and hide it away,” Castiel explained through his tired voice and watched as their expression changed.

“OK, so what makes the bird leave his nest and clinging to a girl?” Dean asked out of nowhere. Castiel shrugged his shoulders having no answer.

“If you’re going to heaven just asked questions. Why are you ended up bloody on the floor?” Sam asked after a while of thinking.

“I went to the gate, there is a track of energy left and I thought I’ll be able to see who did it, but it was strange. The power is divine in origin and powerful almost unlimited, but it also very unstable. It’s burning me inside out but I did saw a face.” Castiel looked at his intertwined hands and his voice starts to vibrate as fear crawling up his spine. “It’s just, it’s very. When I saw it I immediately pulled myself and it took everything I had to make it out alive.”

Sam didn’t know what happened but he knew the expression. He is familiar with it because he’s been there before when Lucifer saw him his true face. It scars him deeply and something that Castiel just saw is probably much worse than the devil’s face. He understands if Castiel won’t talk about it. But whatever they’re up against is beyond everything he’s ever known.

“I have to go.” Castiel stood up and walked away and Sam immediately stopped Dean from catching him.

“Give him space.” He said and before Dean got to say anything they heard a knock in the front door.

Sam walked to open the door and he was surprised at the sight of Diana and Haniel in front of him. He watched his back and called out Dean since he doesn’t know what to do. Dean immediately walked practically run toward the stairs and become as shocked as Sam was seeing Diana walked in with Haniel following right behind him.

“How do you know we were here?” Dean asked as he took two steps at a time so he can go closer to Sam. He feels like his suspicion about them is right and anger and irritation sips right to his skin watched them walked in as if they were guest and as soon as he was close he gets calmer but the alarm in his head still ringing loud.

“Sam called me,” Diana answered. “Well not by phone obviously cause I don’t give you my number but through his mind. He called me asking for help so here I am.” She explained with a wide smile as her eyes scanning the whole room as she leans on her tall stave.

Dean looked at Sam as if silently asking if she was true and seeing his silence Dean cursed under his breath. “I’m getting my gun.”

He looked at both of them and without saying a word he walked down the stairs and disappeared into the hallway.

“Nice place,” Haniel said after a while and Sam forced a smile as he doesn’t know what he was supposed to do.


	28. THE FIRST LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I told you that I'm crazy? Well, this is crazier :)

Sam invited them to come in and they all sat at the map table in awkward silence. Sam has no idea what he was supposed to say and he was unsure to leave them alone. He watched the girl who probably was just in her early twenties her hair is jet black as well as her outfit. Black shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. Meanwhile, Haniel looked like any typical angel with his grey suit and messy brown hair, his eyes were roaming everywhere catching every corner of the bunker and mesmerized by it.

“This is definitely not the garden.” He mumbled after a long silence and Sam unconsciously release a breath he doesn’t know he was holding.

“So, it’s true. You’ve been in the garden since,” Sam couldn’t believe himself. “Since the dawn of creation.”

“Yeah, not the greatest job but I get a lot of nap time, though.” He replied with ease and Sam couldn’t believe himself but he thought that maybe Haniel is different from any other angel he’s ever met.

“So, what do you need?” He spoke again.

“Oh, I,” Sam took a deep breath. “I actually want to ask about the sigil that you use to help me and my brother back in the barn.” He said looking at Diana.

He moved from his chair and walked to the library with both Haniel and Diana followed. He’s been having a vision every night since Jody and Donna put his soul together, it’s between that and dreams about Jess. He took his sketchbook that he uses to draw every single sigil he saw in his dreams. He showed it to Diana but before she could speak Haniel beat her to it.

“Oh, it’s the first language.” He said making Sam frowned looking at him. “It’s one of the first languages of God. How to put in human terms,” He seems to think a little bit and making Sam grew curious. “Oh, it’s like when you’re still a baby and got to say your first word. Something like that.”

“But it’s not in any lore,” Sam said with hesitation because he felt like Haniel is telling the truth.

“Oh, well this thing is pre-lore.” He answered flipping through pages with Diana by his side watching the book as well. “He didn’t want any being to know about this because it could be used to channel his power, so yeah, imagine if this thing spread, anyone could draw out his power and used it for anything they want.”

“Except that only some chosen one who will be able to use it,” Diana spoke once he finished.

Sam registering they said and struck by an acknowledgment that he was somehow chosen to use this language. It doesn’t bring any peace in his heart only more questions and he knows he has to talk to Jack. What does he want? He looked at Diana and remembered she just put his palm down and suddenly the sigil was created. “So you’re chosen too?” He asked and she laughed at it.

“What?” Sam asked in confusion, her laugh is not because it was funny but it’s more like sarcasm.

“She is not chosen,” Haniel rolled his eyes watching Diana. “She is one of the first humans.”

Sam understand where Haniel was going but it doesn’t make sense to him, it sounds like complete lies and he didn’t buy any of it then he looked at Diana who still holding her stave like it was part of her and she just like any other girl just with weird attitude and a lot of silence which lead him to another suspicion that Haniel is a complete liar just like any other angel. “No, it’s not possible. Angels are His children.”

“Wow, you think just like a human.” Haniel rubbed his lips in annoyance. “Okay, in early days His power is very raw and very unstable to the point where He might spontaneously combust and killed everything he’s been created, me and the archangels. So, He asked me to neutralize his power. At first, I got nothing and then an idea struck me, as an angel of life my existence is full of infinite spark but if I’m not I’ll be able to give him some balance by absorbing some of His power. Death is a powerful vessel so I told him he has to create a being with an expired date. Hence, my brother and you. You human.” Haniel pointed at Sam and Diana. “And so He does, he filled the garden with humans and then He grew loves for them and eventually become His favorite.”

Sam tilts his head after hearing it, he had a difficult time believing Haniel story because there are so many holes in them but then he doesn’t know anything about God and his complex work, he still thinks asking Jack is the best way because he trusts him. “Why should I believe any of this?” He said.

“You don’t have to. I mean you’re not there so you can do with that what you want.” Haniel doesn’t seem concerned about Sam’s trust issues and he kept continuing. “One of the first humans contained more than a soul in them. They also have traces of his powers that gave them special abilities, you know them as Adam and Eve but it’s not just them. There are at least hundreds of them but then Lucifer came along. Afraid that Lucifer has his claw too deep in them he kicked Adam and Eve to earth and asked me to kill the rest but I saved one, her.” He pointed at Diana who sighed heavily.

“I still wish I’d die.” She said making Haniel frowned in amusement.

“Shut up.” He said in fake annoyance making her rolled her eyes.

Sam does realize there is some truth in Haniel’s story, Adam’s rib as Dean told him was able to create lives or end God and Eve she is like the boss of all monsters so he will find out more about them. Not to mention souls, they were powerful too but still, he can’t allow himself to trust it without check it for himself. Then, Diana could use the first language. She is his best way to help him understand more.

“You know, it’s fine if you can’t believe me. I get that a lot, I mean I did slaughter the whole garden, every angel I’ve known hate me for it.” Haniel shrugged with a small side smile as if it was nothing but then Sam could catch guilt in his eyes.

“Can you read it?” He asked Diana and she nodded.

“You wrote almost everything, this is healing, light, agony, truth, expels, vision, invisible, protect,” She keeps on and on while pointing each sigil that Sam drew and he watched her every move. “Can you help me made a list of it?” He asked later.

“Sure, but can we do it after dinner? I’m starving. Where is your kitchen?”


	29. THE FEAR THAT EATS HIM UP

Dean walked down the hallway toward his room when he caught the door before his room was opened and he could see Castiel sitting on the bed with his coat lay down beside him but the look on his face is the one that he never saw in him. He approached Castiel with doubt knowing that he probably needs some time alone but the pull he felt in his chest and the worries that started to lump in his throat make him unable to turn back so he opened the door wider and walked in.

“You good?” He asked out of impulse even when he knew Castiel is anything but fine. He stopped a few feet from the door and sighed watching his silence. “What happened?” He crossed his arms.

Castiel just watched in his eyes with a tired look but there’s something else. Something he has never seen before, it’s like he didn’t recognize the guy staring back at him. Something has definitely happened to him and he wants to know what it is. He just got the one he wanted the most and wasn’t going to let it slip in his hands without he even realized it.

“How are you feeling?” He asked again began to showing his annoyance in Castiel’s silence.

“I’m fine.” He finally answered with a flat tone that makes Dean realized nothing is good happened and he began to wonder if the sudden silence is because of him.

“I-I’m sorry, you know if I’m mad at you. I just-I don’t know that you almost lost your mojo, and, and if the way I react is hurting you, I want you to know that I’m sorry.” Dean said it with hesitation at first because admitting that he was wrong is something he’s not good at. He was scared of losing the people he loves just because he chooses to put his anger first, he doesn’t have the power to go through it anymore.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel answered again in the same manner.

“Don’t get me wrong, I-I’m glad that you’re back, but I’m worried OK. You said it yourself Jack can’t fix you and then out of nowhere your mojo is back, I mean I’m glad that you’re fine now but this kind of thing always has a downside, you know? And we don’t know what it is.” Dean said it trying to keep himself together because it’s Castiel he was talking to.

“So, what you want me to do?” He sneered.

“Maybe find Jack. You said you know where to find him.” He wants to put up with anything about him. He will.

“I’ve tried but he wasn’t there. I prayed but he’s not answering. I don’t know anymore.” Castiel sounded helpless and Dean couldn’t shrug off the hate that eating him away for not able to help him. He hates himself in the time like this and all he wants to do is throwing things and kill something.

“OK, so maybe we can ask someone else in heaven?” He pushed aside his anger and hate because he wants to be useful for once.

“Dean! I said I don’t know!” Dean couldn’t remember the last time Castiel showing that kind of anger and it’s bothering him so much he went to slam the door causing a loud noise echoed to the whole room before he walked closer and sat on the bed right across him.

“Talk to me.” He said mirroring the calm and compose that Castiel always has when arguing with his own wrath.

Castiel moved uncomfortably in his side and watched Dean while thinking in his own head. He scooted over a little closer and intertwined his fingers in a tight grip.

“The face I saw,” Castiel sighed in between his words. “I saw what Lucifer’s face was like – his true face – was like and it’s terrible. It draws out fear you don’t realize you have but, but this.”

Dean watched as the look on Castiel’s eyes getting darker and darker and his heartbeat in a tremendous amount of speed as he’s saying. He wished holding hands or a little kiss will ease it but it’s never that easy for both of them as if for a second the tide is calm before the earthquake shook the ocean and began to be a wild and destructive tide.

“I-I can feel I'm paralyzed by it. I was scared, but I also feel sad and right now, all I feel is just tons of regrets. It’s like it reliving my worst trauma and amplified it a thousand times. I’m scared, Dean. I’m scared that, that when I couldn’t bear it anymore I will kill myself.”

Dean could feel his heart leap out of his chest in a single heartbeat at his words and now he’s officially scared but most of all, curious. He wants to hunt the thing that scared the crap out of Castiel and beat it to death. It’s the only thing that makes sense to him right now seeing how broken he is. He has traumas too, he thrived through it, relieving it every night but if someone messing with his head and intentionally uses it against him. He will snap or worse.

“Cass, I-”

Before he could finish his sentence the door flung open with creaking sound and Sam showed up with a sketchbook in his hand. “I think I got something.” He said and Castiel moved from the bed as fast as possible and walked toward Sam. Dean knows he’s trying to put a wall between them but he’s not going to let it there for too long.

“Good. What is it?” Castiel asked as he stood up while Dean still thinking about a way to make him forget about it even if it was just a temporary fixed. Is this a good time for a date?


End file.
